Archon
Since the founding of Bal-Travas, the Archons have existed as a bulwark against the worst threats to the city. The power and wisdom with which they are endowed holds the Mora at bay in the present era. General Description Archon is the title applied to any individual belonging to the ranks of the Archon Council, the body which governs and protects Bal-Travas. They are at once leaders and soldiers, politicians and scholars. Much is set upon their shoulders, and there is little room for error in this age of Mora assaults. Needless to say, the Archon are powerful individuals. They wield great influence in all aspects of Bal-Travasian society, portions of which fall under their direct control. Most citizens of a respectable nature are eager to show an Archon respect, for he keeps the horrific Mora at bay, and his favor can quickly change one's life for the better. By the same token, those who are counted among their foes tend to suffer great difficulties in life, at the very least. Few Archon tolerate disobedience. Uniform While on duty, Archons attire themselves in the armor of the Crimson Guard. They are issued steel weapons and silver rings marked with the crest of the Archon Council. Beyond this foundation, individuals are at liberty to adorn themselves as they choose, so long as it doesn't shame their position. An Archon's rank can be readily identified by the color of the robes he wears. Crimson robes are assigned to Archons, whereas High Archons wear white robes. Potentials - those who have not yet completed their training - don grey robes. Authority and Duties Simply put, an Archon wields almost unlimited legal powers within Bal-Travas. What little there is in the way of a justice system is no obstacle for them. If they wish someone executed for something as minor as perceived insolence, they need but give the word. Fortunately, such things tend not to happen very often; less severe punishments are favored in order to avoid encouraging dissent within the already tense populace. Although an Archon's duties will vary according to the Order he serves (see below), they all share certain common responsibilities: * Ensure peace within the walls and foil those who might seek to disrupt it. * Protect the populace from Mora incursions. * Provide trade tokens to merchants and whores wishing to do business in Bal-Travas. * Hunt down and slay rogue forces in society's midst, particularly mages and sorcerers. Some Archon may take on side interests as points of duty, but such pursuits are secondary to the above. Powers Archons are known to possess a variety of powers, which they use to enforce order and protect the city. How they come by these abilities is not discussed, and in general, most citizens find it wise to avoid speaking of the matter at all. Those who've pried too deeply have been known to disappear. The exact nature of an Archon's power seems to vary. What one can do, another may not. People who've seen these abilities in action (primarily soldiers out on the battlefield) quietly describe them as a mingling of magickal and mental prowess. Little is understood beyond that, save by the Archons themselves. Recruitment Archon are most often selected from among the best and brightest members of the Crimson Guard. These individuals have proven themselves time and again in battle, both as combatants and as leaders. This is the norm, however, not the rule. Some recruits, officially called 'Potentials' prior to completing their training, are taken from their families at a young age and raised by an older Archon. Often, these young pupils are selected from among what are termed to be Archon families, those bloodlines which have previously produced members of the Council. Organization All Archon belong to a central governing body called the Archon Council. The Council is responsible for setting the duties and priorities of its members, fluidly altering these to address the circumstances of the day. It also handles the training of Potentials, those who have been chosen as future Archon. The Council generally keeps out of individual Archons' business, save for issuing edicts as to their responsibilities. However, it does occasionally convene in a formal manner to discuss current events and rule on especially important issues. In terms of organization, the Council is split into four quarters, each of which handles different aspects of Bal-Travasian governance. The Orders are: * War - Responsible for overseeing the war effort against the Mora, as well as any other foes of the city. This Order also commands the Crimson Guard. Given the militaristic nature of Bal-Travas, this is generally seen to be the most powerful order. * Commerce - Responsible for ensuring the health and safety of the Bal-Travasian economy. These Archons deal with the concerns of the merchant class and oversee trade between the city and outside forces. The Order of Commerce has also been assigned the responsibility of seeking out useful natural resources, both within the Valley and out in the desert. * Infrastructure - Responsible for the expansion and maintenance of Bal-Travas itself. This order is expected to see that the city's growth continues unabated, and that its fortifications are both cared for and updated to account for superior designs. They are also tasked with considering requests for the construction of homes or shops. * Unity - Responsible for ensuring that loyalty and peace are maintained. Little is said of this order's inner workings, and with good reason. Archons of Unity have a reputation for making dissenters and rebels disappear. They're also known for rooting out rogue powers hiding within the city, such as mages, with all the zealousness of inquisitors. In public, the order preaches of all that is good about Bal-Travas and the Archon Council's rule. Every Archon belongs to an order. They are assigned according to their talents upon graduating from training. In thin times, some may find themselves appointed to address needs, rather than their aptitudes. Potentials Potentials are individuals who have been selected as future Archons, but who have not yet proven their worthiness in the eyes of the Council. They undergo rigorous training within the Council's fortress, during which they are expected to hone their bodies and minds to perfection. On occasion, they are allowed to venture out among the common man. This helps the Potentials, who were commoners themselves not long ago, to grow accustomed to their new place in society. When they are selected, Potentials are assigned to an Archon, who raises them (if they are young) and trains them as appropriate for their duties. This Archon is expected to keep their Potential in line, to ensure that he doesn't run amok, and to inform the Council when he believes his charge is prepared for graduation to the higher ranks. A Potential does not have the same measure of influence as other Archons. In fact, he can only rely upon his status in attempting to command others. However, given the fact that a Potential might one day don the red robes, most commoners afford them respect and attempt to curry favor early on. High Archons There are only four High Archons at any given time, and they are second only to the Grand Archon himself in authority. These individuals are the best of the best, having survived the trials of the lesser ranks and shown themselves to be of extraordinary stock. Each High Archon presides over one of the four orders of the Archon Council. The lesser Archons handle most of the work in that regard, but for serious issues, the High are called upon to make the decisions. It's quite the faux pas for one High Archon to intrude upon the business of another's order (though it does happen). Beyond this bit of etiquette, the High Archons do what they want and go where they wish, endowed with absolute authority by the Grand Archon. As has been said, there are only four High Archons at any given time, and these individuals serve for life or until the Grand Archon expels them. When a seat is vacated, the knives come out within the ranks of the lesser Archons. All who consider themselves worthy (and that's most, the Archons being a typically vain bunch) vie for the opportunity to claim the rank, climbing over one another in pursuit of the Grand Archon's favor. They actively seek to disgrace their competitors, and some have even been assassinated in order to get them out of the way. It's nasty business. Social Interactions Interacting with an Archon is usually both a thrilling and terrifying experience for the common man. These are the people who hold Bal-Travas together, after all, and whose power holds back the Mora advance. Nothing less than heroes in the eyes of most citizens, and especially the military. Nevertheless, nervousness doesn't excuse a lack of proper etiquette when addressing an Archon. Citizens are expected to bow when greeting or being greeted by an Archon. Their title is to be used at all times (i.e. Archon Travus). Those who wish to be exceptionally formal might use both title and order (i.e. Travus, Archon of War). To address an Archon by name alone is considered a gesture of exceptional closeness, and those who do so without permission are likely to receive punishment. Archons are expected to grant their time to citizens in need. So long as appropriate respect is shown, and the matter is not frivolous, this is a duty the Archon may not shirk. However, this doesn't mean that he is required to be kind or to acquiesce to the commoner's needs. An Archon will often request "compensation" of some sort in order to motivate him to aid the petitioner, and it is entirely within his rights to do so. These bribes tend to involve currency, but might also take the form of favors, a service, or even sexual favors. Addressing a High Archon is another matter entirely. They are known to wield terrifying powers, such that their presence is unsettling. When a High Archon enters a room, lesser Archons bow, and commoners are expected to kneel until the gesture to stand is given. Even then, commoners should keep their eyes lowered unless permitted to do otherwise. These four individuals are always addressed as High Archon, or by their order (Aruk, High Archon of War). The Favored When an Archon takes a liking to a commoner, for whatever reason, they are termed 'favored' by other commoners. Some use the title with envy, others with disgust or jealousy, the view being dependent upon one's opinion of Archons. Regardless, being a favored citizen means that one is much better off than one's peers. Favored tend to receive gifts and preferential treatment until the Archon loses interest in them. Unfortunately, closeness to an Archon can sometimes mean getting tangled up in his affairs or being a target of his foes.